1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a novel book structure, and more particularly is directed to a book structure which facilitates the carrying thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide a carrying case of leather, pliable plastic, canvas or the like adapted to contain a book or books and having a handle attached to the case for convenience in carrying the latter. It has also been known to provide a strap or straps adapted to be secured around one or more books, and which may also have a handle attached thereto for convenience in carrying the book or books. However, the foregoing arrangements for carrying books require manipulations by the user for either placing the book or books in the carrying case or for securing the strap or straps around the books, so that such arrangements are inherently relatively inconvenient.